The present invention relates to headwall units of the type used in patient-care rooms.
Patient-care rooms, such as located in hospitals, nursing homes, etc., require that certain facilities be continuously available for patient servicing, such as a supply of gaseous nitrogen and oxygen, electrical outlets, room lighting, and a nurse-call intercom for example. It is customary to centralize such facilities at a so-called headwall unit or flatwall unit which mounts against a headwall of the room, as exemplified by the disclosures of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 234,761; Des. 253,246; 3,567,842; and 4,104,710. Such a headwall unit would be located adjacent the patient's bed and may include oxygen and nitrogen gas outlets, electrical outlets, room lights, nurse-call and intercom, all oriented for convenient access by patient and/or nurse.
Generally, headwall units comprise a skeletal framework formed of light-weight aluminum extrusion members. The framework can be mounted within a recess in the wall, or seated upon the floor, or suspended from the wall or ceiling. The various gas and electrical conduits are arranged within the inner space of the unit, such space being covered by decorative panels which mount to the front and possibly the side of the unit. Some of the panels provide access to the support, e.g., by containing electrical and gas outlets, intercom controls, light fixtures and switches, etc. It is desirable that the unit be ornamentally attractive, slim in profile, and that the interior space of the unit be readily accessible for maintenance and inspection.
As regards the latter expedient, it has, in some instances, been necessary to remove fasteners such as screws from the front of each panel in order to remove the panel. This is a time-consuming effort as numerous screws can be involved. Also, screws which are repeatedly inserted and removed can become worn and unsightly and thus adversely affect the appearance of the unit if visible from the front. Efforts to provide snap-in capabilities for the panel may involve difficulty in properly maneuvering the panels and eventually result in misalignment or skewing of the panels as the snap-in fixtures become deformed or worn.
In other instances, it may be necessary to remove two side panels as well as other parts of the unit in order to achieve access to the screws which retain the front panels. This involves considerable time and effort in disassembling and reassembling the unit. Moreover, if such screws are inserted laterally into holes in the peripheral edges of the panels, it may be necessary for an operator to physically hold a panel in place while trying simultaneously to align the screws and holes and install the screws.
As regards the initial installation of the headwall unit it often occurs in practice that the headwall unit is not available at the installation site at the most convenient opportunity for its installation, such as when the wall of the room is being constructed or refurbished. Such a time is most opportune for the installation of electrical and/or gas conduits which are to be eventually connected to the headwall unit. As a result, the overall efficiency, from a cost and labor standpoint, is diminished.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the sort described above.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a novel and beneficial headwall unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a headwall unit into which access may be easily gained.
A further object of the invention is to provide a headwall unit having front and side panels which may be easily and rapidly removed when access to the inside of the wall unit is needed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for installing and hooking up a headwall unit to increase the cost and labor efficiencies.